


Destined Together

by lazylooser



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Armand - Freeform, Arranged Marriage, Arthur - Freeform, Dominant Park Chanyeol, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Infertility, M/M, Modern ABO, Modern Royalty, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Omgea Kyungsoo, Pining, Rimming, Romance, Slow Burn, Submissive Byun Baekhyun, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, huge age gap, mute baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-05-07 00:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylooser/pseuds/lazylooser
Summary: Baekhyun, the treasure of Regina pack is betrothed to the future leader of Raven rouge pack Chanyeol under an accord to bring peace between the two most powerful packs on the face of the earth. Their union is celebrated by every soul on earth and haven. They were the pride of their packs. But it was just not enough for Baekhyun, not when their relationship lacks the most important thing- love.The story where Chanyeol was determined to bring the most powerful pack in existence Baekhyun was determined to bring love in their soulless marriage.But with the disability bigger than the earth will Baekhyun be able to succeed?Will Chanyeol be able to see Baekhyun more than an alliance?Will he ever learn to love Baekhyun?





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur, the most powerful alpha and leader of Regina pack was the ruthless man to ever walk on the face of the earth. He had everything. A strong yet beautiful family. A pack who would do anything to fulfil his command. With his two alpha sons and a beautiful wife by his side, Arthur had nothing to worry about. Not until they had their third baby, an omega. Not that Arthur had anything against omegas, on contrary omega in his pack were considered to be at the highest rank. They were cherished for their beauty and worshipped for their purity and so was his omega son, Baekhyun. 

 

Baekhyun, the docile, beautiful omega was a complete head turner. With his cute button nose and naturally rosy cheeks, he got everyone to undertip of his finger even his ruthless Alpha king, Arthur. His two alpha brothers- Armand and Jules were anything but smitten to their baby brother. Their protective nature towards their omega brother could be appraised as the serious level of possessiveness resulting in countless feud and brawls. 

 

Despite being a head turner and having almost everyone on his side Baekhyun was alone. He was a living example of Damsel in distress. Just like the moon, Baekhyun too had spots on his beauty. Baekhyun was mute. His mother, Anne had a complication during her pregnancy resulting in Baekhyun's disability. 

Anne's heart shattered on seeing her baby break into a silent cry. She need not pay any heed at midwife's words to know about her baby's disability. It was as clear as the first snow. Her third born was not healthy. He was born mute.

Anne, with countless tears, was tending her newborn when Arthur flung opened the door. "Anne-"

"Alpha, isn't he beautiful?" She asked completely ignoring the distress on her mate's face.

Arthur unable to form coherent words simply nodded his head and shed countless tears. His hands itched to take the tiny pup in his arms but with a fear of hurting him or bringing any damage more than he had endured, he stood frozen to the ground.

"Alpha, bring the kids in. They must be excited to meet their brother."

"Anne, pup... he didn't cry... midwife... she says-"

"Arthur, we have a beautiful and healthy pup by our side. The moon goddess had blessed us with the most beautiful omega."

Arthur drew a breath. It will be difficult especially when Anne had made up her mind. The disabled pup was a curse to any pack. It was a taboo to birth such a child.

He knew her wife would never abandon her child. The omega in his wife's arms was his own blood and flesh and no matter what packs says he will keep the baby next to them. He will be the pride of the pack and just like other omegas in the pack he made sure his pup, Baekhyun gets all attention and love and care here in the pack.

Arthur was sure about midwife by now announcing about their son's disability but the bigger announcement was to be made. An announcement right from the leader's mouth.

 

Arthur carefully slid his hands under baby's back and lifted him up in his arms carefully. He gave a sweet peck on his wife's forehead and walked out to face his pack.

As expected, the whole town was assembled to celebrate the birth of new pup in the leader's den but with a newly formed frown on their faces.

"I, Arthur, the leader of Regina pack is thrilled to announce the birth of a new pup, an omega named Baekhyun. He-"

"Alpha, a disabled child doesn't deserve this celebration we disagree to be part of it." An old man apparently someone from advisors' board spoke in disgust.

"Baekhyun is not just a disabled child!" Arthur growled, snarling dangerously at the man who dared to interrupt him. The said man cowered bringing his gaze down to the floor. "Baekhyun is the pride of the pack. He will bring peace and serenity to the pack. He is a treasure of the pack. A treasure to be protected." Arthur announced and turned his back against his people. He doesn't care his people wants to be part of this celebration or not but in no way, he will let others belittle his little ball of fur. His pup was a blessing; a blessing that his wife had carried for nine months after countless miscarriages.

Baekhyun and his brother had a significant gap of fifteen years. Jules's birth brought a toll on Anne's fragile body. Anne gave birth to a healthy child who was a quick learner and early shifter but in return, she almost lost her life. After a decade of medication and care, Anne was ready to conceive another pup but it didn't come easy. The countless miscarriages made her lose her hope.

Not until the night when she was visited by mood Goddess in her dream. In her dream, she saw the moon goddess smiling at her and telling her that she had endured enough. She was worthy of her blessing but before Anne could rejoice in her dream, Moon Goddess told her to endure a little more.

 _'The baby will be a treasure, a treasure to its pack and its people. Accept him with his flaws. Then only Regina will see it rise or hell will break upon it and will diminish into ashes._ '


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a very limited vocabulary but a vast plot so please excuse my poor skill over language and try to enjoy the plot.  
> Sorry for the grammatical errors.  
> If anyone is interested in helping me rectifying them then you are most welcome to be the beta reader for this story.  
> Warning- Huge age gap

There was a lot of rush on the front yard of the manor. Omegas, betas and even alphas were busy running errands for Alpha King, Arthur.

A young boy of about seven was nervous yet excited as he saw wolves running in every possible direction some in their human and some in their wolf form. It was his seventh birthday. But moreover, it was the day when he would be meeting his future mate.

Baekhyun was no ordinary omega. His disability didn't refute his existence or made him an object of fun. On contrary his confused round eyes and innocence painted face got everyone cooing over his existence. The beautiful omega was loved and blessed. He had his two alpha brothers on his side making sure his bare foot doesn't touch the ground. The omega servants were always there to assist his every need. His mother made sure he was always draped into most expensive clothing which came from the southern region of the country and cost a fortune. His father, the man of veneration and valour who always held his head high would kneel with no hesitation in front of him. The old men whom Baekhyun didn't like much and found scary would snicker and pass hurtful remarks over king kneeling in front of omega. But that never stopped Arthur from doing what he loved the most- spoiling his little omega to the core.

Baekhyun had a difficult time as a child, for a few years Arthur and Anne didn't know how to raise their only omega. The inability of not able to communicate with their child was painful but more than that it broke their heart every time their little darling cried. It was a silent cry with never-ending tears. Each tear shed by their little one felt like a dragger to their heart. That is when Arthur made a promise; a promise to himself to never let his son shed a tear ever again. Whatever resulted in his baby's discomfort was either eliminated or terminated from the manor. Which is why it explains why manor lacked any glass artefact or sharp objects. All the weapons and other necessary things were kept hidden with a fear of Baekhyun getting hurt accidentally.

Baekhyun was given the best of everything. He was completely oblivious to the hardship or the pain endured by the wolves of his pack. It was one time when the most trusted cook of the manor accidentally served the little darling a hot soup and Baekhyun not accustomed of blowing it simply chucked it down resulting in a burnt tongue. The next thing everyone knew the cook was beheaded in front of the crowd.

That is when Anne realised what moon goddess meant _'Accept him with his flaws then only Regina will rise...'_

Arthur and his two Alphas sons didn't accept Baekhyun with his flaws, opposingly they decapitate everything _everyone_ who caused unrest to Baekhyun and reminded him of his flaw.

Baekhyun's tears have cost many lives. Anne knew they were being unfair to their pack and sooner or later their actions will be opposed. 

The news of Baekhyun being Regina pack's treasure and Alpha King, Arthur's weakness reached to the masses. Packs from different regions came forward to propose their heirs' hands in marriage with Baekhyun in the greed of establishing an alliance with them.

Baekhyun's disability didn't make him any less popular. But not everyone was worthy of Arthur's son. And as expected right after Baekhyun's fifth birthday Arthur made an announcement.

The announcement of Baekhyun being consort to the heir of an equally powerful and vigorous pack- Raven Rouge.

Raven and Regina had been on the war for centuries. Their ancestors and their greed of owning the territories made them each other's enemies but after Baekhyun's birth- _the first omega of Regina's royal family_ it came to an end with a legally signed treaty of bringing peace and sharing whatever they owe to own or capture in future.

Of course, sending omega was not the only solution to get the accord Regina aimed for, therefore to solidify it, Raven too offered their omega son to Regina.

Raven's omega, Kyungsoo was betrothed to Arthur's eldest son Armand. 

And on Baekhyun's seventh birthday when he would be meeting his mate who also happened to be his brother-in-law Kyungsoo's elder brother Armand will take their marriage vows.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun played with the string on his father's velvety robe sitting on his lap and swinging his legs playfully.

Arthur gave a series of orders and commands from his magnificent throne all while cradling his little son softly.

"Father, we need to talk," Armand, the huge titanic alpha stood with his head bowed in front of his father. 

Arthur gave a curt nod and signalled him to proceed with his talk.

Armand looked at his baby brother who was now looking at him curiously blinking his long lashes innocently. Something twisted inside Armand. He bit his lips and sucked in a breath before bringing his attention back to his father.

"Father, me marrying Kyungsoo is not enough?" Armand finally broke the silence. His voice had a hint of desperation. Desperation to stop his baby brother from entering the enemy's territory.

Armand and Jules they were never in favour of sending Baekhyun away. They wanted Baekhyun to marry someone from their family- a distanced cousin or someone whom they had control over.

"Armand, we are not having this talk again. Go and get ready Ravens will be here any moment." Arthur groaned in vexation. They can't have this talk again and again not when he too isn't favour of this decision. It isn't something he had decided on his own. The elders and the renowned wolves of the pack had made this decision. And Arthur had no say in it.

A disabled child is said to be a curse to its pack. They were supposed to be buried deep down the earth right after their birth but Arthur fought against all the odds and saved Baekhyun from this cruelty. But everything had a price. The seniors agreed but only when Arthur promised him that when times come Baekhyun will show his worth to its pack. His birth should bring positive change to their pack. And getting married into Raven's pack was one of it. 

 

"Father, Please, Baekhyun doesn't deserve this. We all know how cruel Raven's are-"

Arthur raised on his feet pulling Baekhyun with him. He hid Baekhyun's face in the crook of his neck and rubbed his back gently. Baekhyun might fail to understand the words they were saying as he was still on his learning stage and in comparison to other kids of his age Baekhyun took time in registering new _big_ words. But he can easily read expression which is why he started squirming in distress in his father's embrace.

Arthur raised his right hand while holding Baekhyun safely in his left and ordered maids to take Baekhyun back to his bedchamber.

After safely tucking Baekhyun in maid's arms, Arthur brought his attention back to his eldest.

Armand bit his lips ashamed of his act. He didn't mean to muddle Baekhyun's playtime with their father but the conversation couldn't be delayed anymore not when Baekhyun's future is in line. He will make up to Baekhyun soon and will ask for his apology.

 

 

 

"I know how cruel they are and that's why I want their omega son to be married to you! I want him here in our manor to keep an upper hand over them." Arthur spoke in a tone that screamed dominance making Armand bring his gaze down immediately. If Armand was huge titanic alpha his father was alpha of alpha. His demeanour screamed of absolute dominance.

"No matter what, with Baekhyun under their wings they will always have an upper hand," Armand muttered under his breath.

"No, they won't! We are doing a favour by taking their infertile omega in" Arthur spoke scowling hard. Armand lifted and dropped his shoulders in defeat. Right, how can he forget that his future mate is as barren as the desert? Kyungsoo was incapable of giving birth to a life. He was disabled too. Armand doesn't know much about Kyungsoo's status in his pack but he knew by taking Kyungsoo as his consort he was doing a favour on the Ravens. With Armand being the eldest he was in a line of throne. He was the crown prince. The pack would fall into his hands after his father. 

Because Kyungsoo was infertile, Armand was allowed to take as many mates as he wants. He was permitted to mate for an heir. And Ravens agreed to it.

 

Armand opened his mouth but then clamped it shut tightly. His father was right. He was always right.

"Father, how...how old is Baekhyun's consort?" Armand asked hesitantly breaking the silence once again. He was petrified to hear the answer. Kyungsoo and he had seven years gap between them which was still acceptable but he wasn't sure how old Raven's heir was. They have never met him before.  

 

"You will find it today..." Arthur kept his eyes anywhere but at his son.

Armand's eyebrow knitted in a frown. 

"Father... how old?" He pressed the matter, his heart thumping erratically.

"A year _younger_ than you..."

Armand drew in a sharp breath and fisted his hands before stomping out of the throne-chamber, muttering how unfair his father's decision was.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age chart:  
> Armand- 25  
> Jules- 22  
> Baekhyun- 7  
> Kyungsoo- 18  
> Chanyeol- 24


	3. Chapter 3

Kyungsoo sat on his dressing table aimlessly staring into nothingness. He had a blank expression on his face which didn't match with the expensive and gold embroidered silk robe he was wearing. It was his wedding day and a lot of efforts were made to make him presentable for the crown prince of Regina pack.

As per pack rules, after their vows, he is supposed to mate with his alpha in the presence of some proficient elders. It was a tradition where royals were supposed to mate in the presence of higher authority of the palace. Mating in open was a part of wolves life. They took great pride in it. It was a way of showcasing dominance and authority over their mates. But as time passed packs became more conscious about their privacy and found it shameful.

To eradicate such nonsense thought from their people's mind, elders of the pack made it compulsory for royals to practise it. The coupling of royal mates was done behind the sheer curtain. It was a fail attempt to respect alpha's privacy towards its omega mate. The exhibitionism of mating was to make sure the mating was successful and there was no treachery practised in keeping the promise- a promise made by one pack to another of giving virgin omega.

Kyungsoo's omega servants had to put many layers of magical dust under his eyes to hide the puffiness and redness underneath. Kyungsoo had cried and cried until he had no tears to shed. His existence in this palace was never appreciated. Every second of his life he was reminded how worthless and damaged he was. 

 

He knew no one would like to mate with an infertile omega. He had accepted his fate and was okay with it. He was happy being invisible to his people as it saved him from never-ending profanities and shame. 

 

But never in his dream, he dreamt of becoming a mate to a crown prince. The news of him being promised to crown prince of Regina brought a plethora of emotions. He was confused and scared. He knew there were a deeper meaning and motive behind this marriage. And as his instinct hinted, he was just a small pawn to the bigger plot planned by his father and brothers.

His meaningless existence was used to get the attention of Regina's treasured omega. 

He was promised to crown prince only to have Regina's royal omega in return.

The marriages for the alliance were nothing new and it was commonly practised in the royal family. Kyungsoo was very well aware of such practices but what broke his heart was him not being the only mate to his alpha. The same day when Kyungsoo will be marrying the crown prince, the said prince will be taking another consort from the west. A young princess of Midnight pack. The pack was relatively small in comparison to his pack and had not much to offer but was famous for their extremely beautiful female omegas. Princess Nia was known for her alluring beauty. Healer of Midnight pack raved about their princess's heat and how the king had to abandon her in the dark chambers during her heat cycles as it drove even the guards of the palace crazy. 

Kyungsoo could only whimper to such gossips. He was an unfortunate omega who had never tasted the pain and pleasure of heat.

 

 

Kyungsoo was too lost in his thought that he failed to catch the presence of his baby brother Sehun until he climbed on his lap.

Kyungsoo's lost and grief-stricken gaze quickly turned into sparkling one seeing his little alpha.

"Hey," He said, settling Sehun on his lap comfortably, ignoring groans from his servants. He could hear them cursing him under their breath.  Sehun's eagerness had brought evident creases on his flawless silken robes. But he didn't mind it at all.

"Soo, this is for you," Sehun chirped stretching his arms to show messily plucked roses from their garden. Kyungsoo chuckled on imagining gardener's horrified expression on seeing the garden after Sehun's little escapade. 

"Baby, you didn't need to do that, Uncle Min won't like it," Kyungsoo spoke plucking twigs from alpha's unruly hair, smiling brightly. 

"We can blame it on Dae," Sehun said sheepishly, swinging his legs, unconsciously transferring dirt from his robes to Kyungsoo's.

Kyungsoo faked a gasped and pinched little alpha's chubby cheeks, "Lying is bad, it will get you in trouble." He chided, hiding his smile threatening to come out at any moment.

"I never get in trouble, Soo." Sehun innocent yet true words made Kyungsoo drop his gaze to the floor.

It's true. Sehun never gets in trouble and so Jongdae and Yixing. 

It was only him who got punished for just breathing.

His father, King of Raven rouge pack was an unjust man. He was partial and cruel towards omega. 

Omegas in Raven were nothing but just mating and breeding machine.

They had no say over politics and other important matters of the house.

They were only needed to breed by their alphas. 

Alphas of Raven were a flagrant exhibitionist.

They were as cruel as their king.

 

 

Lucas, King of Raven had several mates. He took one last week.

Chanyeol shared his mother with Sehun and Yixing and Jongdae had another.

Whereas Kyungsoo had lost his mother.

Kyungsoo's mother was beheaded right after his birth. Why?

For giving birth to a damaged omega.

Kyungsoo hated King of Raven with all his might. He was disgusted to share the blood with him.

 

 

The other children of Lucas were not given royalty status.

They were given the status of illegitimate children.

 

"Soo?" Sehun called, waving his hand in front of Kyungsoo, trying to get his attention.

Kyungsoo tore his eyes and mind from his painful past and looked at his baby brother lovingly.

"Yes,"

"Can I put this on your hair? You are getting married today, I want you to look the prettiest of all!" Sehun chirped excitedly.

Kyungsoo swallowed a lump in his throat nodded his head trying his best not to let the tears fall down. He might get smacked by the servants for ruining the black kohl on his waterline.

Sehun beaming with excitement held Kyungsoo's face in his chubby hands and carefully pressed the flower behind his ears. He had his cute little tongue peeking out as he gave his complete attention to the flower.

"Here done," Sehun with his knees on Kyungsoo's lap clapped happily on seeing the rose beautifully resting on Kyungsoo's ear. It was a tough job but Sehun managed it. He was proud of himself.

"Thank you, now go and get ready. We will be leaving soon..." The words brought certain bitterness on Kyungsoo's tongue. 

_Leaving one hell to go another._

Sehun kissed Kyungsoo's cheek before jumping off his lap and running back to his bedchamber.

Kyungsoo couldn't help but chuckle at his baby brother's cuteness.

He will be missed.

Kyungsoo will miss having Sehun around.

 

One of the omega servants came forward to pluck the flowers away from Kyungsoo's hair when he held her hand and requested her not to take it away.

Servant grimaced at his request and reached her hand once again ignoring Kyungsoo's request.

"Please... don't... I beg you..." Kyungsoo pleaded again tears brimming in his eyes.

The servant snarled and muttered something like _'ugly, damaged'_  under her breath before stomping her way out of the room.

 

The numbness crept back into Kyungsoo's body as he sat still once again.

 

He might call this place as a hell on earth but he knows it better than anyone to not to blame his misery on the place.

He was a fearful man. He was a weakling and _there was no greater hell than to be a prisoner of fear._  
  


 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there are few things that I must clear before the next chapter.  
> The fic has modern royalty and abo tag  
> But its semi as only Regina pack lives in the city and Ravens are from the town.  
> That is why instead of calling it a castle or palace while introducing Regina I used the term 'Manor'  
> But because they are royalty and represents a wolf pack they are enforced to follow traditions made by ancestors.  
> Ravens are illiberal and rowdy.  
> They take their rules and regulations quite seriously and also force others to follow it diligently.  
> They are merciless and powerful.  
> Greedy and orthodox.  
> The rest I’ll add in upcoming chapters

Baekhyun felt an anxiety swell in his chest as he watched guests arriving in their front yard. He tiptoed near his room's window to get a proper view of people from different packs. Some came in their shiny luxury car, whereas some in the traditional carriage. It was all new and enthralling for little Baekhyun to watch. He knew it was a special day, otherwise, his mother would have not asked his servants to dress him in his most expensive robes.

Baekhyun doesn't like wearing traditional attires. Those garbs were anything but comfortable. It would always make him tumble on his little feet not that he was allowed to walk much, but still moving from bed to the window seemed a big task for him.

 

Baekhyun loved what Jules got him from the states and wished to wear them all the time. They were really cosy and soft. And his favourite was shorts which let his, not a blemish marred milky legs breathe. Oh, how he wished he could wear them all the time. He wasn't trying to be rude; he was merely fending off an uncomfortable subject.

 

Baekhyun sighed and turned around to get back to his bed. He bunched the mighty robe in his little chubby hands and walked carefully trying his best not to trip again. But before he could take a step ahead, large hands which he knew who it belonged to; scoop him and lifted him up from the ground with ease. Baekhyun let out a throaty giggle as the owner of large hands snuggled his unshaved face into Baekhyun's soft and milky one. Baekhyun's giggle turned into outright laughter, a _silent_ one though.

 

"What got you sighing?" A deep voice that sent a shiver down his spine spoke. Baekhyun glanced at the window and it was enough for his alpha brother to understand his cause of distress.

Jules, Arthur and Anne's second born, gently laid Baekhyun on the bed and pulled the cover up to his chin. His eyes travelled to his elder brother who was leaning by the doorframe of the room watching them with a soft smile on his face. The way Armand looked at Baekhyun, Jules knew that Armand somehow felt the same. Armand was naturally compassionate towards objects in suffering even to an effeminate measure; though God had made him a heart wherein was left little room for fear.

Fear of losing his loved ones.

 

 

 

Their eyes met, and Armand gave him a regretful smile before going upstairs. The servants were begging him to get ready. Midnight pack had already arrived but that was not something to worry about. More than his nuptials Armand was tensed for Baekhyun's official announcement.

 

Jules mirroring his elder brother's expression brought his attention back to his baby brother. He chuckled as Baekhyun sucked his thumb innocently all while slipping into dreamland. Seeing his little omega brother sleeping soundly washed away all his frustration. But how long it will stay like this?

His father promised that he won't be sending Baekhyun before his legal age to  _rival's_  territory. Yes, rival territory. Ravens were thick skinned wolves. They had their brain in their knees and heart of stone.

They were called rouge for a reason.

This whole concept of bringing peace within two powerful packs was nothing but bullshit to Jules.

With Baekhyun among the Raven would never bring them peace.

They would die every second knowing that their little treasure was under Raven's claws.

 

 

 

Jules watched over him silently until a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Is he asleep?" A beautiful princess of Dream Moon pack whispered carefully, not wanting to disturb little omega's afternoon nap.

Jules nodded his head, smiling softly at his betrothed.

Jules's consort was an epitome of beauty. The female omega had moon goddess's cold beauty, with feminine yet chiselled features, long blonde hair and large blue eyes lined with silver. Princess Bella of Dream Moon pack has been perfect, just like one of those characters from fairy tales. She was way too taller for someone of her omega status matching Jules's extraordinary stature. She was the lady with grace and a year younger than her betrothed.

 

Bella in her one-shouldered pink tulle gown with mink fur wrapped around it looked ethereal. But Jules preferred her more in her short statement dresses. They met each other in states while learning politics. It was love at first sight. Jules was captivated to such beauty and Bella was almost suffocated by Jules's manly alpha scent. 

Because Bella was from Dream moon pack where omegas were no less than a goddess and Jules from Regina pack who were famous for their intelligence and control over political issues; their love had nothing to worry. Their relationship was accepted by both the packs open heartedly.

 

Bella sauntered in the room and place her hands over Jules's broad chest before leaning for a sweet innocent peck.

"I missed you," She said nuzzling into her alpha's brawny chest.

Jules's arms automatically wrapped itself around princess's waist pulling her down on his lap.

"Missed you too," He replied leaving series of peck over her crown.

"Does he know?" Bella asked reflexively tightening her arms around her alpha's neck.

Jules frowned before giving a curt  _no_  in response.

Bella smiled at her betrothed and rubbed his neck in comfort.

"Everything will be fine-" Bella couldn't complete her sentence as her words were swallowed by Jules's demanding kiss. He latched his mouth over Bella's in need of comfort which could be only provided through intimacy. It had been so long, and the absence of intimacy was ruining any chance of salvaging their relationship as it was in their nature. For wolves, intimacy was a necessity. 

Bella unknowingly moaned in a kiss making Baekhyun stir in his sleep. They hastily pulled away and looked at their sleeping beauty.

Baekhyun whined a little and made a cute suckling noise. He had his little thumb in his mouth.

Bella smiled at little omega and gently stroked his natural ash brown locks.

"He's so innocent," Jules chuckled at Bella's words amusedly. Every time she sees Baekhyun she utters the same sentence as if she's seeing through his soul.

Dream Moon pack omegas are said to be wolves with supernatural power. Though Bella never confirmed, it always made Jules edgy.

He always felt that Bella knew something he didn't.

 

 

Just as Bella was speaking a sharp rattle of drums was suddenly heard from both sides. A unique howling and unfamiliar sounds of akiyo (big drums) caught their attention.

_Ravens were here._

 

Bella stood on her feet and dusted the imaginary dust from her fur before moving towards the door.

"Jules, they're here." She announced though she could sense through Jules's scent that he's aware. The air around them turned heavy, heavy from Jules's hormones- shower in rage.

"Alpha, we are the host we can't be late." She added, reaching her hand for Jules to hold. Jules with a frown which Bella knows was going to stay for a day held her hand tightly and accompanied her to greet their most important guest for the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A light tap on his chubby cheeks made Baekhyun open his eyes. His eyelids were heavy and sleep was still lingering in the corner of it.

“Baby, get up,” Baekhyun smiled on hearing his mother’s sweet voice. He whined and squirmed a little hoping his mother will grant him a few more minutes of sleep as she always did.

“Dear one, not today. You need to get ready.” Baekhyun scrunched his button nose at the mention of getting ready. He hated getting dressed up. All this heavy robe and cloak makes him dizzy.

Baekhyun innocently shook his head telling his mother about his disagreement over getting ready.

Anne pulled Baekhyun out of bed and took him in bone-shattering hug sobbing uncontrollably. Baekhyun confused at his mother's sudden outburst patted her back, demanding her to release him instantly.

It was his first time seeing her mother shed tears.

Baekhyun was oblivious to pain and tears thanks to his overly possessive alpha brothers and father.

Once free from his mother embrace, Baekhyun stared at her in confusion blinking his long lashes repeatedly.

He brought his hands up to wipe off tears from his mother's cheeks.

He shook his head vigorously telling her to stop crying.

"Anne!" Baekhyun and said woman both jumped in their skin hearing their King's stern voice.

"Alpha..."

"Stop! You're scaring Baekhyun." Arthur said as he marched in his magnificent robe and crown on his head towards them.

Baekhyun pulled himself on his feet almost tripping on the mattress if not for his father's sturdy hold over him.

He lifted his hands in the air making some signs with it, asking his father about his mother's cause of distress.

Arthur picked Baekhyun in his arms and instinctively Baekhyun snuggled into his father's embrace.

"Baekhyun, today is an important day. Your brother is getting married." Aruthur started cradling Baekhyun in his arms stroking his locks occasionally.

Baekhyun snuggled closer wordlessly telling his father that he was listening.

"It's not only an important day for Armand but for you too baby," Baekhyun immediately lifted his head to look into his father's eyes almost hitting it top on his father defined jaw.

Arthur chuckled at his omega son's eagerness and patted his bum teasingly.

"There there little one, let me complete. Okay?" Baekhyun nodded smiling sheepishly not able to control his excitement.

Baekhyun loved important days. He knows it was his birthday today but his every day was celebrated as it was his birthday. So what's more special than a birthday? 

"Baekhyun, do you trust me?" Arthur asked almost choking on his own words. Whom is he befooling? Of course, Baekhyun trusts him. More than his life.

As expected Baekhyun nodded his head innocently.

Arthur took a deep breath and glanced over his wife who simply ducked her head down not ready to listen to what her Alpha has to say.

"Little one, your father has chosen someone for you," Baekhyun's eyes shone with curiosity on listening to his father's words. _Chosen, someone was chosen for him._

 

 "Just like I chose Kyungsoo and Nia for Armand and Bella for Jules," He added not missing a glint in his son's eyes.

Baekhyun lifted his hand once again 'A friend?' He asked with the help of sign language that he had learnt from his teacher. He still has to learn a lot to master the skill.

Arthur's heart clenched at his son's innocent question whereas Anne broke into another fit of tears.  Thetearscontinued to seep down Anne's cheeks but Arthur paid no heed to it. He could not let his guard down. He needs to be strong. Strong for his omega son and family. Hell will break loose if he even tried to go against elder's decision.

 

Ignoring pain in his heart and tears of his beloved wife, Arthur brought his attention back to his son.

"Yes, Baekhyun. A friend. A friend who will take care of you in our absence. Who will love you more than us." Arthur hissed at his own words. Nobody can love their omega son more than them. 

 

"He's here to meet you. Will you like to meet him?" Arthur asked carefully not wanting to scare his darling omega.

Baekhyun excitedly nodded his head. Baekhyun loved making friends. 

"Great,"

"son, He's waiting for you downstairs. Take your mother's help and get ready in your prettiest robe. My son, you need to make an impression." Arthur said softly, dipping his head to nuzzle into Baekhyun's neck. 

Baekhyun giggled and swung his legs telling his father to put him down. And so Arthur did. He left Baekhyun in the care of his mother but before he could step out a puny tug on his robe stopped him.

He turned around and found Baekhyun doing another set of gestures asking about his friend's name.

Arthur smiled at his son's keenness and spoke, "He's crown Prince of Raven rouge pack."

And with that Arthur marched out of the room in his majestic form.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Anne straightened the robe that was touching Baekhyun's ankle and tied the string around his waist pulling the ends of robes together.

She couldn't take her eyes off her son. 

Baekhyun was breathtakingly beautiful. He was attractive in a delicate way - for a child of seven years, his features were more refined. 

Anne stroked his hair and kissed his forehead, while tears coursed down her cheeks.

Not able to handle the cruelty of fate anymore, she excused herself and left Baekhyun under the care of servants. 

Baekhyun, oblivious to everything, played with a loose string of his robe with his slender fingers, swinging his legs excitedly. He made different signs and asked numerous questions from servants.

All the maids chuckled at their little master antics and cooed over him.

The droopy-eyed innocent look and full lips of their little omega master reminded them of a fairytale princess.

They know their master's innocence will save him from everything, even from his future mate pack.

He will be the only innocent soul in Hell.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun ran through the corridors of the gigantic manor ignoring pleas of his omega servants.

As soon as they entered the manor, all his brothers and father indulged themselves in talks which were out of Sehun's understanding. Therefore he escaped their boring talks and headed for his little escapade. But these stupid omegas were trailing behind him. And he had no option but to run away from them.

 

 

Baekhyun was busy in admiring himself in the mirror when a loud shattering noise was heard outside. It was the noise from the falling vase which was just outside his room. 

Baekhyun with his maids stepped out of the room only to find an alpha around his age crouching on the floor holding his leg that had a shard of vase stuck in it.

Sehun whimpered loudly clutching his injured leg. He knew he will get an earful from his father not because he had injured himself but because he cried. 

Raven Alpha are forbidden from crying.

 

Baekhyun's Omega maids gasped loudly on seeing Raven's beloved alpha hurt. Confused, Baekhyun looked at them and then back to the boy who was wailing like a dying whale. 

Baekhyun grimaced at Sehun's unnecessary wailing. 

He reached his hand for the broken piece of glass stuck on alpha's pale leg and took it out in one attempt making Sehun whimper loudly.

Baekhyun who doesn't know how it feels to be in pain didn't consider Sehun's agony.

"Stupid omega!" Sehun swatted Baekhyun's hand away making him fall back on the floor. Baekhyun was shocked. No one treated him like this before.

Maids mirrored his shocked countenance. They quickly move forward to help him.

"Master, please, go back to your room." One of the maids pleaded. She was horrified to see unshed tears shining in their master's orbs.

Shocked and horrified, Baekhyun scrambled to rise from the floor and ran back to the room. He threw himself on his bed and hid his face in the pillow.

"Master, don't worry, he's gone." the Maid made a feeble attempt of comforting now sobbing omega.

They know they are in big trouble. But they didn't know what to do; one side it was their master the other side it was Raven's alpha. They couldn't help much but to ask Baekhyun to leave the place. They made sure to treat Sehun well before sending him back to pack.

 

Baekhyun lifted his face from the pillow revealing his bloodshot eyes to his maids. Everyone gasped and stepped away, heart pounding.

One of them ran towards the dressing table to get what was required to fix their master's red swollen face. They were scared to death.

"Master please don't cry, " Maids begged, silently praying for their life.

Hiccuping, Baekhyun lifted his dainty hands and made signs asking, 'Who was he?'

"He's the prince of Raven, please don't mind him. He's just a kid. He was in pain." One of the Maids blabbered trying her best to coax their master from stop crying.

'Prince of Raven?' Baekhyun confirmed. _The one father chose for me?_  He thought.

All the Maids nodded their heads in unison. 

Baekhyun didn't know when his bloodshot eyes changed into something that reflected his excitement but he could see his maids sighing in relief.

He smiled at them giving him his toothy smile.

He couldn't wait to meet his new friend, the one his father especially choose for him. 

 

'Make me pretty,' He said moving his hands beautifully, smiling brightly.

Naive Baekhyun forgot to remember a little information that his father gave him later in the noon.

Sehun wasn't the crown prince but just a prince in line of the throne after his three brothers.

 

Sehun wasn't  _the chosen one_ for the treasured omega of Regina-Baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos!!!


	5. Chapter 5

The royal packs were having a quiet dinner in Regina's diner chamber. The vows were exchanged and the feast was served.

In accord to the treaty, Armand took Kyungsoo and Nia, both as his consorts.

Nia being fertile and useful one  _as elders liked to address_  was given the status of crown princess whereas Kyungsoo was taken as a second consort with no power and say in this marriage.

 

 

Armand's first thought about Princess Nia was vexing.

In her skimpy gown with her assets bulging out she had crossed all the lines of obscenity.

Princess Nia had not been only corrupt but clingy, extremely clingy. If not for elders present in the dining chamber, she would have sat on Armand's lap instead of a chair. She had her hand splayed on Armand's thigh giving an unnecessary rub to it. Her debauchery was nothing but a great turn off for the crown prince. The idea of mating someone as corrupted as Nia made him sick to the pit of his stomach.

 

Sighing and cursing his luck for having Nia as his queen Armand withdrew is judging gaze from her only to fix it on his second consort of the day, Kyungsoo.

Armand looked at Kyungsoo from across the table.

Kyungsoo had big eyes and plump lips. With little skin on display Armand, knew Kyungsoo's skin was as pale as snow with a very petite frame. His petite, shapely body was clothed in a beautiful brownish red silk robe. His bowed head made him looked small; too small for someone of Armand's stature.

Alphas of both Regina and Raven packs were well built. They were big brawny men with huge hands. The size difference was common among the wolves. Alphas preferred dainty and fragile omegas certainly not someone like Nia who now had her breasts stuck to Armand's side.

Ignoring Nia and her perversive advances Armand brought his attention back to Raven's omega who for some reason had caught his attention. Kyungsoo's submissive scent was making Armand's wolf lose its sanity. 

With submissiveness, Armand also whiffed the fear in it. His omega was scared but of what? His brows knitted together with lips pressed in a straight line. The way Kyungsoo flinched at his father-Lucas's every word made Armand uncomfortable. But then everything about this marriage was uncomfortable and disturbing. 

Ravens were known for their dirty tactics. And this marriage was one of it. They were manipulative and deceiving. Their every action screamed of treachery and that's something Regina couldn't pretend to know. They were accustomed to Raven's ruthless style of living.

 

What if Kyungsoo was forced into it. The mere thought of Kyungsoo being married to him against his will made Armand's heart clench in pain. 

Armand didn't know why but he felt like taking Kyungsoo,  _his omega in his arms_  and cradle the fear out of him. He wanted to embrace Kyungsoo like a newborn child.

 

His wolf was having a hard time staying in its human form.

 

 

 

 

"Soo!!" Kyungsoo and other seated guest turned their head around to look at the source of the voice. Sehun with crystalline tears in his eyes ran towards the said man and jumped into his lap, ignoring horrified gasps from other invitees. The little alpha had thrown himself into an omega's embrace right in front of the omega betrothed alpha.

 

"What's wrong, Sehun?" Kyungsoo whispered, stealing glances at his alpha.

"Soo!! Stupid omega hurt me!" Sehun wailed almost shoving his leg at Kyungsoo's face. 

On seeing his little alpha brother's injured leg a gasped escaped Kyungsoo's pretty mouth at least that's what Armand thought.

He thoughtlessly rubbed his hand over his blood marred limb. The omegas of Regina did a poor job in treating his beloved alpha brother.

"Who tied it?" Kyungsoo pouted already fixing up the messily tied bandage around Sehun's leg.

"Does it hurt?" He asked giving final touches to the bandage all while adorning a concerned look on his face. 

"Yes," Sehun nodded his head ignoring the scowls of his brothers and father.

 

Call it wolf's nature or instinct, Armand hissed at Sehun's and Kyungsoo's little union making Kyungsoo whimper inwardly.

"Who is he?" Armand's tone was sharp. It made clingy princess wince resulting in withdrawing her dirty hands away from him.

Getting addressed by his alpha for the first time and that too in a sharp tone got Kyungsoo panicked. Calming little trembles running through his body, Kyungsoo whispered, "Alpha, He is my... brother Sehun." Kyungsoo felt like patting his back for uttering all this without shedding tears.

His alpha asked for an answer and it was his duty to answer him immediately.

"Oh," Armand let his breath out quickly in relief. He looked at his brother who was giving him a teasing look for being so protective towards his omega. Reginas were known for their calm composure nothing what Armand was posing now. His edgy behaviour towards Kyungsoo shows that he has accepted Kyungsoo as his mate or more over his wolf has claimed or imprinted on him.

 

 

"Sehun!" Kyungsoo flinched for the umpteenth time hearing his father's cruel tone. 

"Go to your servants and play with them!" He ordered. Sehun shook his head and refused to leave his Mama soo's embrace.  He was injured and scared and nothing can heal him better than his brother's warm embrace.

"Sehun! Don't make me repeat my words!" Lucas slammed his fist on the table making expensive dishes jump on it. He rose from his seat standing tall, towering them.

"Sehun... go... baby... please," Kyungsoo pleaded tears brimming in his eyes. He feared the punishment his father would inflict on his baby brother. 

Sehun hid his face in the crook of Kyungsoo's neck and sobbed pathetically. The little alpha was sobbing and choking convulsively. 

Kyungsoo looked up at his father with a sad expression, silently pleading him to leave Sehun alone. His heart pain greatly on seeing Sehun in pain.

"Father... please-"

And the next thing Kyungsoo knew he was dragged from his seat.

Lucas with a strong grip on his hair pulled him up before shoving him and Sehun on the floor harshly. 

The wolves of Regina pack too stood up and were shocked at how cruel Lucas the king of Ravens can be. They watched in horror as he pulled out his leather belt holding his robes together and using it for whipping the poor omega right in front of their eyes. But before he could unleash the feral animal in him- a strong hand gripped his wrist tightly, making him squirm.

  
"Don't!" Armand's voice dripped of warning. He swatted his hand away making him tumble on his feet. He continued to stare at him with the eyes full of rage and heart thirsty of blood. Blood of one who hurt his omega.

The guards and other companions of Raven's king stood on their feet ready to burst into their wolf form to rip Regina's crown prince's head off.

"Stop! Stop everyone!" Arthur spoke and raised his hands up in the air. Jules stood next to his brother ready to take all the dirty-blood Ravens down.

"Armand! step back!" Arthur ordered only to receive a snarl from his son. Armand refused to step back not when the person in front of him dared to hurt his omega,  _his mate._

"Armand-"

"He's mine! Nobody dares to touch him." Armand roared his voice crashing through the huge chambers of Regina. 

"I'll rip all of your heads apart if you even think of laying your finger on him." Armand howled pulling Kyungsoo on his feet, taking him in his embrace. Kyungsoo trembled profusely under his alpha touch. He had Sehun tugged in his arms who with his teary eyes looked at his brother than to alpha who saved them.

"Armand! Calm down! Leash your wolf now!" Arthur knew he was being unfair by using such harsh words for his son but it wasn't time to teach right or wrong. Harming Raven would result in war. A war which they are not ready to face yet.

They still need to learn about the power and weapons Ravens owns.

 

 

Armand's body was trembling with rage and Kyungsoo could feel heat seething through his skin.

Not wanting his alpha to get in trouble, Kyungsoo used his omega pheromones  _which he didn't know he had_  placed his hand on his alpha's chest, rubbing it hesitantly.

On feeling his omega's soothing hand on his chest, Armand took few deep breaths before turning his head and marching out of the dining chamber, dragging Kyungsoo and Sehun with him.

 

 

 

All this while Lucas's alpha sons remain seated sparing zero attention to their father and his antics.

 

 

 

Jongdae gave Yixing an 'I told you so' smirk and blew a mocking kiss at Princess Nia, making her clench her fist.

Yixing simpered, looking pleased with the whole incident. He made a subtle nudge at their elder brother and insisted they toast for their first success.

 

The crown prince of Ravens, Chanyeol gave a nod and clinked his wine glass with Yixing's and sipped it, cherishing the heavenly taste of it.

"Can't wait for the mating ceremony," He whispered as slow smile worked its way across his face and into his eyes which were fixed at promiscuous omega of Midnight pack.

It was general knowledge that Nia had been promiscuous in her youth and Chanyeol had its own share of experience with her.

And someone as immoral as she doesn't deserve to be a crown princess.

The one who deserves this title is none other than Kyungsoo.

And Chanyeol will make sure it's engraved into the heart of Regina's.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight mature content

Life was great. As great as it could get for a twenty-five-year-old Crown Prince of Regina Pack.

Armand had two loving brothers. He had a caring mother and a strong father. He had nothing to worry. Not until today.

Never in his wildest dream, Armand dreamt of having a mate for alliances. And in his case, it wasn't just one, but two mate _s._

 

Armand was a kind man. A crown prince; everyone loved. He was praised for his honesty and kindness, but Armand had his own insecurities.

He always felt that he wasn't worthy of the throne he was going to inherit from his father.

In his opinion, Jules was much more capable and suitable for it.

Jules had a sharp mind with an equally sharp tongue. He was fearless and phenomenal.

 

Armand still remembered the battle they fought against the feral pack of the south in his leadership.  It was an extremely easy victory for them.

Everything was fine until he let his guard down to help the wounded wolves of rival's pack. If not for Jules watching his back his head would have been sliced off his body.

The leader of the rival pack charged toward him with a sword to behead him but in return got his own head ripped off his body.

 

Arthur didn't say anything about Armand letting his emotion overpower his ability to think as a future king but Armand could see the resentment in his eyes.

 

It wasn't something Armand could control. He was a prodigious man. His stature spoke for himself. He was a few inches taller than his father but he was also a man with a  _soft_  heart.

He was someone who believed in love.

And with a heart as soft as new born's skin, Armand wanted nothing but a mate whom he would love to share his hopes for the future, dreams that would never come true, goals that were never achieved and the many disappointments life would throw at him.

The mate who is not embarrassed to cry with him when he is hurting or laugh with him when he makes a fool of himself. A mate who never would hurt his feelings or make him feel like he's not good enough, but rather builds him up and show him the things about himself that make him special. 

 

 

 _Is it possible to marry someone without love?_  He always wondered.

His parents were true mates. His father imprinted on his mother. They were bound together through their souls, not by some traditional vulgarity of mating in open.

All his life he wished that he could love someone so much that he would die from it. All he wanted was a mate out of love bond.

The things that seem insignificant to most people such as a note, song or walk were invaluable treasures kept safe in his heart and he wanted someone to share those emotions with him.

Armand knew he wouldn't share such emotions with Nia but it wasn't the same in Kyungsoo's case.

The omega of Ravens pack was fragile... too fragile and Armand liked it.

Not that he had some size kink, but it gave him a sense of comfort as now he had someone as fragile as Kyungsoo to protect. 

And protecting was the first nature of wolves. They would protect anything that caught their attention- be it their territory or their mates.

Wolves were protective and possessive beasts.

And Armand felt such thing only for Kyungsoo, not for the promiscuous princess of midnight pack.

 

 

Armand with a soft look in eyes watched Kyungsoo stroking his alpha brother's locks softly while humming a sweet lullaby. Oh, how he wished it was him in place of Sehun getting such attention from the petite male. His wolf was dying to have Kyungsoo all for himself.

After their little scene in the dining chamber, Armand dragged Kyungsoo and his brother to his room. If not for Kyungsoo's soft whimper, Armand's strong gripped over his omega's wrist would have given him a broken wrist.

In reflex, he let his wrist go and stepped back. The fear of hurting his omega overpowered the urge of having him all for himself.

Just like a kicked puppy _a large one though_ , he stood in a corner and watched his mate quietly.

His  _mate_ , the word seemed so sweet on his tongue.  _Too sweet_.

Armand wanted to do nothing but pounce on Kyungsoo and sniff his neck before sinking his teeth into it screaming  _mate_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It would be an understatement if Kyungsoo said he was shocked. He was beyond shock.

He had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that he was wedded and the wolf he exchanged the vows with- had just saved him from his cruel father. 

A part of him refused to believe it and why not? Nothing good ever happened to him. 

If not for Sehun's soft ' _Hero_ ' for his mate, Kyungsoo would have found it another trick of the Goddess moon of belittling his existence.

Armand was indeed a hero. Nobody dared to stand against the mighty ruler of Ravens pack, not even his alpha sons who were way stronger than him.

But Armand did. He saved him. His alpha saved him.

A little smile appeared on Kyungsoo's face as the word alpha rolled on his tongue. It tasted sweet. Too sweet.

Smiling, he ruffled Sehun's hair and left a sweet peck on his cheek.

 

"Alpha," It tasted sweeter than before. But before Kyungsoo could taste the sweetness of that special word against his tongue again a low growl caught his attention.

His omega instinct hit him hard and he curled into a small ball ducking his head down.

His alpha was angry.

But why? He wanted to ask. He didn't like the idea of his mate being upset because of him even for a second. 

Being a weakling he couldn't muster the courage to ask the reason for Armand's occasional growls.

 

"I'm not angry," Armand answered. His eyes fixed on his omega's hand that was stroking little alpha's cheek.

Kyungsoo's eyes widen in shock, making his naturally big eyes grow bigger. Armand chuckled at Kyungsoo's comical expression, making him set his mouth in a pout. 

_A pout that made Armand’s heart skip a few beats._

 

 

 

"How...?" Kyungsoo asked nervously keeping his gaze low.

Naive Kyungsoo, he didn't know that Armand had imprinted on him. And by now he could hear his thoughts clearly.

"Because I-"

Before Armand could answer, there was a loud bang as the front door slammed open with Arthur's violent arrival making frightened Raven's wolves coop to the corner. Kyungsoo clutched Sehun in his arms leaving no space for air. 

'Great!' Armand groaned for the umpteenth time because of their proximity.

 

"You imprinted Raven's omega!" yelled his father, pacing the room restlessly.

"Father, you know it was involuntary," Armand said as if it was as normal as taking a stroll in the park. 

True to his words, yes, it wasn't in his control.

 

It is purely involuntary for the werewolves. Typically, it is love at first sight, just much stronger and true.

Soon after the Alpha realizes that he has imprinted on the wolf regardless of their alpha, beta and omega status, his aim of life changes to protecting the wolf and keeping it safe. It no longer matters if the wolf is too young or too old for him. They are all too happy to be with the wolf even though it may be a toddler.

Imprinting happens irrespective of their ages, size, weight, gender and pack.

Just like other wolves, Armand has little to no control over it. His wolf has chosen Kyungsoo and there was no turning back.

 

During their nuptial vows Kyungsoo had a cloak over his head, which kept his face hidden from the world and his mate, so for Armand, it wasn't love at first sight but it was truly stronger than what it was supposed to be.

 

 

"Do you even realise what you have done?" Arthur asked in a tone which reeked of disappointment, nothing that Armand hasn't experienced before, but it felt different and oddly more hurting as his mate was right there listening to it.

Catching the gaze of his son, Arthur too brought his attention to Raven's wolves in the room.

"Leave!" Arthur ordered and Kyungsoo didn't need to be told again as he quickly gathered Sehun in his arms and ran out of the room. 

"You stay!" Arthur grabbed Armand's wrist stopping him from chasing his mate.

 

"Father, but-"

"Get yourself together, Armand," his father spoke in a tone which made Armand look at his father with a worried gaze.

His father had a pleading tone.

And Armand never felt so small before. He had truly disappointed his father.

"I'm sorry, father." Armand kept his eyes down. 

"Armand, son, I know it's not your fault. You don't need to be sorry but this... this lands us in a difficult situation." Arthur said, placing his hands on his son's broad shoulders wordlessly telling him to face him.

Armand looked up, his father did not look mad or disappointed anymore.

"Son, we took Kyungsoo in with a reason to have an upper hand, but now when he's imprinted by you, Ravens have nothing to fear. They know he's much for safe than in his own pack." Arthur added, and Armand nodded his head in understanding.

"Father, I... I..." Armand didn't know how to respond to that. Kyungsoo was their only way of keeping Baekhyun safe there in rival’s territory. Armand wasn't supposed to have any kind of attachment with Raven's omega but his wolf thought otherwise leaving them in a difficult situation.

Sensing the resentment in his son's eyes Arthur spoke, "It's okay son, I have got a solution to this problem, but you need to agree on this," Armand immediately nodded his head telling him that he was ready to do anything, anything for his little brother's safety.

"Son, the knowledge of you imprinting Kyungsoo had to be kept hidden. And for that you... you will have to abandon him-"

"Father! No... I can't-" 

"Listen to me, son, I'm not asking you to abandon him permanently if I do so, It will result in your end. You can't be separated from him anymore, but just for a few days..., son, pretend that you don't care about him. Pretend that you like Nia more than him," 

Armand felt devastated then, his wolf clawed his heart, howled at him to go against his father and not to abandon his mate. 

Ignoring his hurting heart and crying wolf, he nodded his head.

"I'll do as you say, father," He said with a smile.

Armand didn't know what panic attack felt like but he was sure it was closer to what he was feeling at that moment.

 

"Good, it's time for the mating ceremony, You'll bed Nia today while Kyungsoo's mating ceremony will not be conducted officially. You can bed him anytime as per your wish." Arthur chose the right words to remind Armand about his imprinted mate's status. 

Kyungsoo wasn't a concubine as Reginas were against keeping one but in reality, he wasn't less than them. He wasn't given the status of Armand's royal mate.

"I'll ask the maids to take him to the chamber situated in the southern part of the manor,"  _'_

 _'Farthest corner of the manor'_  Armand wanted to correct his father but he kept quiet.

"He will be given all kinds of facilities and personal maids, you don't have to worry about his well being," Arthur assured and Armand simply nodded his head.

"Son, get changed and come to the mating chamber, everyone's waiting for you."

Armand heard his father say as he let out a shaky breath.

The thought of mating someone other than his imprinted mate would kill a part of him but he has no say in it.

That' the price he has to pay. After all, the  _one who wants to wear the crown must wear its weight._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Fuck," Chanyeol cursed, fingers instantly gripping Nia’s hair, as he tossed his head back. Nia had her lips around the swollen cockhead of Raven's alpha in a dark chamber of Regina's manor.

Nia took Chanyeol into his mouth as she was ordered. Chanyeol’s fingers loosened around her hair as a lusty groan rumbled in his chest. Nia popped it out before sinking back in, taking the cock all the way until it hit the back of her throat.

"Fuck, I miss your tight cunt," Chanyeol commented, eyes closed, enjoying the experienced slutty slurping and sucking on the cock.

Nia with a mouth full of cock looked at the giant alpha, the straps around her shoulders hung loosely making her bare chest for her companion.

Chanyeol grabbed her mounds and gave a teasing yet painful squeeze before thrusting deeper into her throat.

"You have become insatiable," Chanyeol chuckled as he saw Nia greedily trying to take in what Chanyeol had to offer.

"Regina cock won't be enough for you," He mocked, gripping her hair tightly. 

Armand and Chanyeol were alpha of almost the same buildup. But Chanyeol was more muscled than Armand was. And he took great pride in it.

 

Nia mumbled something that sounded like ‘I love yours’ and got into the task of giving the best blow job to her favourite alpha.

Chanyeol laughed, petting her head, "You will never miss feasting on it, but everything has a price, dear."

Nia withdrew her mouth from alpha's member and looked up still kneeling in front of him.

Chanyeol lazily pumped his cock, fisting it girth, inwardly smirking on its size as he drew the different pattern on princess's face with the tip of it, leaving oozing precome behind.

"Alpha," Nia moaned. "Anything for you alpha... I'll do anything for you..." She added chasing the tip of Chanyeol's cock with her tongue.

_So greedy and slutty._

"For me or for this?" Chanyeol smirked slapping her face with his red swollen cock.

Nia smiled sheepishly cupping it with both his hand giving a kittenish lick to it.

"Be my little loyal bitch, give me what Regina has to offer. All their secrets, all their powers. Tell me about their every move." Chanyeol started and Nia nodded her head licking what she came for.

"And stay away from Kyungsoo." Chanyeol's voice changed suddenly. His voice raised a few octaves.

Nia looked at him confused, as far as she knows Ravens are least bothered about their infertile omega.

Kyungsoo was nothing but trash at Ravens.

"Why alpha?" She tried questioning Chanyeol but only to fail miserably as he grasped her hair tightly giving it a painful tug.

"Know your place and do as I say, you are chosen for a reason." The rage flickered into his eyes. He stopped only when Nia whimpered out a weak cry.

"Go now! Your mating ceremony is about to start," He added as he pulled his traditional baji (pants) up and tieing it back.

Nia knowing Chanyeol's temper very well quickly pulled herself on her feet and scurried towards the mating chamber, pulling her straps up on her way to the chamber.

 

 

 

 

 

"Filthy bitch!" Chanyeol growled running his hands through his dark locks marching towards god knows where. He might need to do a few more thing to bring that slutty bitch to her real place. 

Chanyeol didn't know what made him halt his steps or turn around but it was something that hid behind the large wooden door.

The tug in his heart had never been stronger and more apparent before as it was this very moment. He knew whatever lied behind the door would result in his end and because of which despite the uncontrollable thumping of his heart and continuous clawing from his wolf, Chanyeol retrieved his fingers away from the knob and marched in an opposite direction.

He knew it well if destruction fails to entangle him, distraction will do it's best. 

And behind those doors was a distraction which Chanyeol ought not to meet ever.

He still had a long way to go before he achieves what he aimed for. Years of planning and scheming had gone in it. He can't afford to lose his dreams because of some petty distraction. He would never.

 

Little he knew the distraction he was running away from was meant to be his, the distraction was his mate that was destined to be together.

 

 

 

Behind the large wooden door, was little omega- Baekhyun who sat in his prettiest robes smiling all by himself remembering his _chosen_ alpha's cute crying face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 35 Kudos!! Wow, thank you so much!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little notice before the chapter  
> This story will be really lengthy and it explains why we lack Chanbaek interaction even after the 7th chapter.  
> but because it has many characters and each character has an important role to play; we have to go with this flow.  
> Chanyeol and Baekhyun are the main characters of this story and their meeting will be the turning point so please please be patient and give this story your precious time and energy.  
> Thank you!

 

"Where is he?" One of the omega maids from Raven's pack chided. She was not the first to notice the missing omega from their group, but she was the first to ask as the missing omega was not something that could parade in open. 

 

"I... don't know..." the questioned omega dipped her head down, shivering with fear.

The scowl on the omega face grew deeper on hearing her companion's answer. How come they don't know? How could they make such a mistake?

It was a clear order from their leader Lucas to keep an eye on  _him_.

 

The missing omega was no ordinary omega but the hidden treasure of Raven's. He was fecund and ripe, unlike barren Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

 

Raven's were known for their Alpha clan, as the birth of Omega was a rare occurrence there.

The omegas who unfortunately took birth in their pack were met with their death or used for breeding strong alphas.

The existence of omegas in Raven's clan was considered as a curse and Ravens believed in terminating such curse as soon as possible.

But the missing omega was anything but a curse to their pack.

The missing omega was one of its kind. He had bright and radiant skin with a slight bronze tinge in it.

He had curvacious and wide hip, which could breed countless strong offsprings for its mate.

He was Lucas's favourite mistress's son- _Jongin_  and was only Lucas's to claim.

It might sound disgusting to others and may seem like a sheer example of incest, but for someone like Lucas, it was nothing as he was already pronounced guilty of rapine, incendiarism, incest, assassination and heresy.

 

 

 

And nobody dared to speak against their leader as he was the head alpha of a higher tier pack. His bloodline was the strongest of all and he took great pride in it.

He did abuse his powers as his words were law. 

No one dared to question his judgement. He radiated power that even humans could feel.

 

 

 

 

 

"How come you don't know? He was your responsibility!" She yelled at her, still glowering.

"I'm... sorry... he... he shifted..."

A loud gasp left maid's mouth on hearing her companion's words.

Jongin was not only missing but was roaming in his wolf form. 

 

 

Jongin was approaching his heat. In two weeks he would be turning ripe age of eighteen; the time when Lucas would claim him as his new mate.

Due to Jongin's approaching heat, Lucas couldn't risk leaving his dear omega alone at their palace. 

Therefore, he took the most dangerous decision of taking Jongin with him; trusting him in the hands of his omega maids.

Sure the disappearance of Lucas's dear omega would cost poor maids their head or maybe worst.

 

 

 

A new terror filled her as she yelled at everyone to search the missing omega as soon as possible.

They'd never know the type of terror that would tear through them when Lucas would know about it.

 

The thought of not returning alive back to their town got into their skin, causing them to run like a headless chicken. They scampered out the door, tripping over a dozen gifts prepared by them for the ceremony.

Poor omegas, they knew it would be a really long night for them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Arthur and his sons had spent the better part of the last few years of their life stopping elders of the pack for organising such vulgar action of the open mating and giving it the name of the traditional ceremony. It's true that its wolf's nature to mate in open but they weren't just wolves, they were werewolves. They're half human and for them, it's nothing but extreme exhibitionism.

 

Jules couldn't believe how he survived the horrendous ceremony of open mating. It was disgusting and awfully demeaning. The exaggerated moaning of crown consort Nia made him sick in the pit of his stomach. If not for Armand's sudden growling and snarling at his mate, he would have to go through the whole process of penetration.

Nia had another alpha's scent over her. She did make a futile attempt in denying it but it was strong enough to be noticed by others.

 

If not for Arthur's authoritative call for his son, Armand would have ripped off Nia's head from her body.

Jules knows Armand would be reprimanded by their father for his action, but it was right on his part. Armand's wolf refused to accept Nia as she reeked of Raven.

 

What can one expect from the omega of Midnight pack? They were known for their promiscuous actions and Arthur had his own reasons to accept someone like Nia in their family.

Sure midnight pack has a lot to answer but moreover, Reginas and other invitees packs were curious to know who from Ravens dared to touch the crown princess of Regina.

This whole ceremony was a mess but at least it shifted Baekhyun's official announcement ahead.

Midnight pack was asked to leave the manor immediately and was told to prepare for the war Regina would announce against them.

Whereas Ravens were asked to stay in the manor until they find the real culprit and take required action against them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jules sighed exasperatedly; Bella too had to leave the manor with her pack right after the incident. She did place a sweet goodbye kiss on Jules's lips and assured him about her presence but it was just not enough not when Jules was approaching his rut cycle. His heart and body was yearning for his mate.

With a heavy sigh, he headed towards the other side of his room to reach his closet. He froze momentarily on hearing the rustling coming through his washroom. His wolf instinct told him to shift immediately but his mind told him not to do anything stupid. Shifting without the leader's knowledge was considered a crime. They were living and sharing their territory with humans and humans has some rules which were supposed to be followed by them diligently without fail.

It was their way of respecting each other presence without causing any chaos.

 

 

A whimpered followed but Jules still kept his composure.

He carefully approached his washroom and pushed opened its door. Looking around the empty entrance, he sneaked further into the washroom only to find a wounded wolf crouched on the floor whimpering in pain. It was brown in colour and had shiny fur. A shard of glass pricked in his skin produced a drop of blood that was clearly visible on the white marble floor of Jules's washroom.

But what caught Jules's attention was its size. It was small; a way too smaller than his wolf.

It was an omega.

A Raven's omega.

Out of all his possibilities, he never imagined having Raven's omega in his washroom whimpering in pain...  _a pleasured pain_ crying for his attention.

The omega was in heat and was smelling extremely alluring for someone like Jules who had extreme control over his emotions.

He was struggling to regain his composure.

 

 

 

His eyes flashed in blue as he looked up at the omega who was staring with longings at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Armand could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his hands clenching and unclenching because of the nerves. At that moment he wanted to do nothing but to kill the wench from Midnight pack.

How dare she come to him for the ceremony reeking of some other alpha. 

If not for his father's desperate calls for him he would have twisted Nia's neck at that very moment.

 

 

 

His jaw clenched as he recalled the sight of Nia, splayed on the bed behind the sheer curtain wearing nothing but a white lace robe. 

He chuckled bitterly cursing his luck. How little she thought of him. 

How could she?

No wonder Arthur agreed to the spontaneous decision of declaring war against her pack.

 

 

Armand was fuming with anger and was in need of his real mate's comforting embrace and words.

He made the mistake of not trusting his instincts and abandoning his imprinted mate.

He felt difficulty in breathing as his wolf clawed his heart, desperately calling for his mate.

Therefore leaving everything aside, he marched to the farthest corner of the manor where his mate resides.

He didn't care anymore what others would think or say or whether Kyungsoo would be declared as his weakness; all he cared was Kyungsoo's existence...  _right beside him._

He might not be in a position to declare him as his royal consort but someday he would.

He would honor Kyungsoo with his righteous title.

But before all of it, he needs to confront him and tell him how much he meant him.

He needs Kyungsoo and only Kyungsoo. It doesn't matter whether the omega would be able to bear his heir or not; Jules and his mate were enough to bless their pack with offsprings.

All Armand cared was his mate's happiness and comfort.

Because he's in love with Kyungsoo already.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Armand hesitated, his hand on the knob. His mate was right behind the door. All he needs to push it open but what if his father disapproves of it?

He hadn't brought any pride to its pack, on the contrary, he just declared war against her consort's pack.

He was surely cursed and what if this curse found its way to its mate.

The fear of harming his mate made him step back and he turned around only to find his father staring at him with a soft look in his eyes.

 

 

"Armand," called his father.

"Father... I... I was leaving..." Armand spoke, keeping his head low, fingers gripping the silk robes.

"Son, look at me," Arthur started, smiling reassuringly.

He placed his hands on Armand's broad shoulders and pulled him in for a hug; a long and comforting one. The one which Armand ached for so long.

"I failed you, my son. If possible, please forgive me," Armand's eyes widen at his father's words. His father, the alpha of alpha was apologizing to him.

He quickly withdrew himself from his father's embrace. He stared in his eyes, several questions bubbling in it.

"Father-"

"Let me speak, Son." Armand blinked dumbly nevertheless nodded his head in agreement.

"I should have not asked you to follow my decision blindly. It's all my fault that you had to marry someone like Nia." Arthur muttered and Armand fought the urge to stop his father from speaking further. His father wasn't at fault. Arthur has built this pack. And for the safety of his people, he had to make this settlement. They had no choice.

Midnight pack had not only offered Nia's hand in marriage but the territories they owned. Even if small any territory closer to their land was an asset and would turn out to be helpful at the time of an emergency.

 

So, it wasn't fair of his father to take the blame completely.

They all were equally involved in making a decision.

Right or wrong, the decision had been made.

 

They might declare the war and get their revenge but what effect it will bring to their pack they aren't sure of it.

They need to think thoroughly and moreover wait for the elders of the pack to give their final decision. They could not help but wonder if Midnight’s pack would shift their allegiance to Raven without batting an eye. Considering their perfidy record, there is a huge possibility of it.

 

"Father, we are in it together. I would never blame you for anything. You have done a lot for this pack and now it's our turn to return the favour." Armand reassured. He stood with his back straight, as if proud of every inch.

Arthur chuckled at his son, giving a pat on his back.

"Well said, son." 

"Don't keep your mate waiting, and make sure he takes his dinner. He didn't eat anything." Arthur added, making Armand almost choke on his breath.

"Father... what about others-"

"Leave it to me, I'll handle everything. Ask maids to serve dinner in the room, for now, Kyungsoo has to stay in his room." Armand nodded his head in understanding and smiled brightly unable to hide his excitement.

Arthur let out a throaty deep chuckle at his alpha son and turned around to leave. After all this mess, Armand deserved his little moment with his mate.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Jongdae roared unable to understand the sorcery created by his eldest brother.

Yixing watched Jongdae pacing restlessly around the room a complete contrast to Chanyeol who was lazily drawing patterns with his finger on the wooden armrest of the chair he was sitting on.

"Dae, calm down. Let him explain first. I'm sure he had his reasons." Yixing spoke calmly. He knew Chanyeol is not someone who would lose his mind over some whore. 

"Yeah, sure! Go ahead! Explain to us!" Jongdae dramatically raised his hands in the air, giving a pointed look to his brother.

 

"Chanyeol?" Yixing spoke, on not getting any reply from said man. Jongdae was fuming and Yixing too was losing his mind.

What happened today wasn't part of their plan. 

Having Nia in Regina's territory was their plan not her being thrown out of it.

 

"I was willing to teach her some lesson-"

"And you scented her? You bathe her in your strong scent just to teach her a fucking lesson??" Jongdae yelled, startling Yixing.

"Dae!" Yixing warned. It won't take much for Chanyeol to lose his temper and it won't be a pleasant sight to watch.

"Fuck! Do whatever you all want!" I'm out of it!!" Jongdae bellowed before stomping out of the room and slamming the door in their faces.

 

"Chanyeol, he... he is tense and we all know why..." Yixing said, hesitantly approaching the alpha who was now emitting fury heat through his body.

All the piled up stress and vexation bubbled up and Chanyeol was suddenly and thoroughly consumed with seething rage.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted in pure rage and Yixing had no choice but to leave the room instantly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 "Shift" Jules exhaled breathlessly, gawking at the wolf in his washroom. He was breathing heavily and was having trouble taming his wolf.

The wounded wolf whimpered pathetically shaking his head vigorously.

"Omega, shift now!" Jules scowled, eyes darkening.

The wolf whimpered one last time before shifting into its human form. 

The bareness of the body and lack of heat made him curl into a small ball. He ducked his head down in shame.

"Look at me, omega." Jules didn't intend his voice to be authoritative, but blame his rut or the scent of omega in the heat; he couldn't help from putting his authority over poor omega.

The helpless omega looked up, making a futile attempt of hiding his bareness by placing hands over its body.

Jules's darkened eyes met with omega's glistened one. The omega looked so miserable and content simultaneously.

Jules picked the towel from the shelf and closed the distance between them. He carefully placed the large fluffy towel around omega's body and crouched next to him to examine his wounded arm.

When he raised a hand to gently cup omega’s cheek, the wounded omega went still as a statue.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin felt Jules’s thumb softly caress his cheekbone.

And before he knew it, his tongue made its decision.

" _Alpha... help me..._ "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm overwhelmed by the response!  
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments!!  
> Here I'm dropping my twitter id let's be mutual @alexol614


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content  
> *Dub-con

Armand ordered his maids to prepare a feast for his mate before entering his room.

With a glass of Sancerre, he stood in the middle of the room. He had been waiting for this moment all day and look repeatedly at his watch. It felt like a first date and in a way it was.

He sat through interminable wedding feast today but couldn't have a morsel. He went for his official mating and ended up throwing his royal mate out of the manor. Nothing he had done today went right or dispelled the anxiety he was going through. 

Now the only hope of ending his not so alluring day pleasantly was by spending his night with his imprinted mate.

The same mate who was sleeping soundly with his baby brother in his arms.

Kyungsoo looked exquisite- his hair fell in soft waves to his clothed chest on one side, whereas other side was pinned beneath Sehun's weight.

Kyungsoo's hair was long and reached up to his waist. He was still dressed in his wedding robes.

 

Armand hesitantly stepped forward. He placed his glass on the side table and put his weight on the bed but before he could take his rightful place on the bed- _beside Kyungsoo_  a soft knock on the door stopped him. 

He left his sleeping mate in his bed with a lingering glance.

 

"Come in," He announced politely.

 

In no time, number of omega maids entered the room with countless trays of food decorated lavishly in their hands.

They laid out everything on the table next to chesterfield.

They did take a moment to coo at their new master who lay peacefully on the bed, squishing his cheek by snuggling to his alpha brother.

But it was short-lived as a low growl from their crown prince made them leave the room instantly.

 

Armand knew these maids meant no harm to his mate but bearing an alpha in his mate's arms was not enough that now he had to bear his maids openly cooing over his special someone.

He rubbed his palm over his forehead and sighed heavily before approaching Kyungsoo for the second time.

With extra caution and very gently, he placed his hand on his shoulder before shaking it lightly.

"Kyungsoo... wake up," Armand stroked his hair and spoke to him softly, encouraging him to open his eyes.

Kyungsoo stirred and cuddled into Sehun making the little alpha whine.

Armand facepalmed at his mate's action and cursed his luck.

His mate was a clingy-heavy sleeper.

He groaned and thought of a new way of waking him up.

"Kyungsoo," he spoke softly against his neck, and then placed a soft kiss on his exposed skin.

A little tremble in his mate's body made Armand brave enough to kiss him again, passionately this time.

Armand's lips touched Kyungsoo's skin for a brief time before pressing it tightly between his lips.

Kyungsoo's eyes flew open and a gasp left his mouth as a flood of heat washed up his throat to stain his cheeks.

Armand clamped a hand over his mouth before he could speak or scream.

"Shh, it's just me... your  _mate_ ," Armand assured terrified Kyungsoo in his arms.

The naturally big eyes of his dear mate turned comically bigger and he chuckled softly as he pulled him closer, his hand gently caressing his back.

"Relax, let's not disturb little alpha's sleep, okay?" Kyungsoo unable to speak; innocently blinked his eyes wordlessly assuring Armand his consent.

"Good, now get up and eat your dinner," Armand added and removed his hand away from Kyungsoo's mouth only to raise his face to kiss him softly, lingering for just a moment.

The omega could feel the warmth of the blush as it crawled up his neck.

He quickly nodded and pulled himself up almost knocking up his alpha's jaw with his head.

"Are you awake now?" Armand asked teasingly, eyeing the omega who was now covering himself with the coverlet all while gnawing on his lower lip.

"Beautiful," Armand whispered loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear.

Kyungsoo’s heart beat frantically in his chest. Never in his eighteen years of living, he had heard someone using that word for him.

He was so accustomed to hearing curse and degrading words that someone calling him beautiful instantly made him nervous.

Was he really beautiful? Beautiful to his mate?

 

His eyes were filling with tears and he didn't want Armand to see. But before he could control them, the tears had started to fall from his eyes. 

The stored tears continued to flow and the sobs wracked his body, robbing it of the ability to speak – barely allowing a breath to be drawn.

His attempt to look bravely went into the pit.

 

Armand stared at Kyungsoo, too shocked to speak.

Did he make a mistake by kissing his mate? Did he just unintentionally scare his omega?

 

"Kyungsoo... I'm sorry... I-" Armand's words got stuck in his throat as Kyungsoo leapt forward and threw himself in his arms.

Reflexively, Armand wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo's waist pulling him in his lap.

"Am... am... I really... beautiful?" Kyungsoo struggled through the hiccups.

 

"Yes," Armand answered.

"rea...lly?" Kyungsoo's voice dripped with desperation and Armand made sure to engrave the word in his omega's heart.

"You are the most beautiful omega I have ever seen." Kyungsoo shivered from how deep Armand's voice was. He wiped the moisture from his eyes with his robe's sleeves still hiccoughing.

"Do you believe me, my omega?" Armand asked softly caressing Kyungsoo's tear-stained cheek.

Kyungsoo nodded his head.

"Has anybody ever told you that you're beautiful?" Kyungsoo shook his head.

"It makes me first?" 

The omega nodded his head.

"Use words, my dear mate," Armand spoke and Kyungsoo immediately blurted meek 'yes' before smiling at the mention of  _my_  and  _mate_  in the same sentence.

 

"Beautiful does not describe you, my love. You're ethereal and pure with a golden heart." Armand said breathlessly and kissed the omega again biting and nipping his lip hard.

Kyungsoo placed his hands on his alpha's broad chest cherishing his first kiss with his destined mate.

If not for Sehun's stirring and whining, Armand would have claimed Kyungsoo already.

 

"Alpha... Sehun..." Kyungsoo breathed, lip inches apart, face badly flushed.

Armand nodded his head in understanding before pulling himself up from the bed.

"Join me for dinner," He spoke, already walking towards where the feast laid. Kyungsoo opened his mouth to inquire for his baby brother’s dinner but Armand cut it by answering it before he could question.

"Don't worry about Sehun, once he wakes up, he will be served too," A small smile crept on Kyungsoo's face.

Unaware of the mirrored expression that appeared on little mischievous alpha's face Kyungsoo arranged the robe carefully around his frame before joining his mate for their first dinner together.

 

 

"Sehun likes Armand, he makes Soo happy," Sehun mumbled before drifting back to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin whimpered letting out another moan when Jules’s teeth bite the pink flesh of his bottom lip.

“Tell me to stop… omega… push me back…” Jules said desperately as he took time to appreciate his creation he created on Jongin's tanned body.

Jongin's naturally glowing skin had various purple hickeys decorating his torso and inner thigh.

Jongin squirmed in the bed and tried to lift his hip in an attempt to rub his leaking member with Jules's red angry one.

"Omega... you're doing things to me..." Jules gazed at him, completely aroused and angry at the same time. This should not happen not when he's betrothed to the princess of Moon pack-Bella.

"Stop... before it's too late!" Jules growled, hands holding Jongin's bruised hip at its place.

"Alpha... it hurts... make it stop... stop the pain..." Jongin moaned desperately. His body was burning, the heat inside his body was melting everything- even his ability to think.

"Alpha... please..." Jongin barred his neck and the little string that was holding Jules's sanity together broke apart.

"Fuck!" Jules growled low in his throat and thrusts his fingers in, hitting the one spot inside his omega.

 

After few merciless pumping of fingers, he threw Jongin's legs over his shoulders and aligned his cock against his rim. He gritted his teeth hard and with an intake of breath pushed himself in.

 

Jongin let out a high pitched cry as Jules's cock breached his birth canal in one thrust. 

Jules let out a deep growl, his cock buried deep inside Jongin's rump.

 

"Alpha... ahh-" Jules clamped his hand over omega's mouth in a feeble attempt to stop the omega from playing with his mind.

He started thrusting and picked up his pace ignoring the teary eyes of mute omega.

Jongin shook his head wordlessly telling his alpha to stop. It burnt and the spot where he was connected with Jules hurt so much.

"Fuck... you asked for it..." Jules blabbered slamming into Jongin with such vigour that the bed scrape against the cemented wall at every thrust.

Jongin threw his legs in an attempt to free himself from angry alpha but poor omega didn't know that he was hurting alpha's pride by doing it.

Jules not able to tolerate the rejection from omega underneath him held his legs tightly with both his hands and snapped his hip harder groaning at the tightening walls as he pushed his knot as deep it would go before locking it leaving no space for omega to escape.

Jongin unable to understand the sudden pain and stretching cried bitterly forcing Jules to clamp his mouth once again.

"Shut up you whore!" Jules roared before spilling his seeds inside Jongin's heat. Once his knot went down, he quickly separated himself from the mess he made.

He turned around refusing to face the reality that laid on his bed with his cum dripping from his hole.

 

Jongin sobs desperately feeling his hole dripping with his alpha's seed.

"Alpha..." Jongin called for his alpha, who refused to look at him.

"It's all your fault. I will never forgive you... never," Jules snarled before leaving the room and slamming the door loudly.

 

 

Jules might not be aware but their wolves have connected their souls together.

It wasn't Jules's rut or Jongin's heat that made them lose control.

It was their wolves' call for each other that made them bask in the heat of each other bodies.

Jules rejection brought an unbearable pain in Jongin's heart. He cried until he was too tired to cry more and drifted into a vision, reliving the few moments he spent with Jules.

 

Both unaware of the storm that awaited the next morning made their mind to forget this night, only if it was that easy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 63 kudos!!  
> omg thank you!!  
> Next chapter will be the turning point for our most awaited couple Chanbaek!  
> Guess who's entering rival's territory before his legal age??


	9. Chapter 9

Jules woke with a start and a pervading sense of guilt as if he had committed a terrible sin.

In a way he did.

_It is because he fucked an omega who wasn't his fiancée._

But then again, he had a rough day yesterday. 

And for some reason, that insolent omega managed to trigger his rut. 

The feeling of disgust settled into his bleak thoughts as he found himself staring into space and then at his reflection on the mirror of one of the guest rooms.

He couldn't bear to stay in the same room with omega whose name is still unknown to him as he didn't bother to inquire about it, therefore he left the newly marked and ruined wolf unattended and hurt in his room. 

On leaving the vulnerable omega in his chamber all alone his wolf felt so cold that he imagined he would die before morning, and the thought comforted him.

His wolf refused to be anywhere but with foreign omega.

 

 

 _'_ _Must be one of hundred maids accompanied by the different royals.'_  Jules remembered rebuking his wolf, who was trying its best to come out in its form.

He tamed his wolf by pushing away any notion that gave proof of omega's vulnerability. 

Omega was anything but vulnerable. He was a slut who was willingly in his room to get some good fuck. 

At least that's what he thought. 

 

He closed his eyes in what would probably be a futile attempt to sleep.

His mind recalled the reminisces of the previous night which was full of the sound of omega's breathing, and the memory of his first fuck.

Visions of omega's head thrown back in passion, of his crying out a barely recognizable version of his name and his unbridled enthusiasm for sexual congress perturbed him.

And the fact that he enjoyed all of it at a certain point made him squick. 

 

How could he even think of enjoying such an act of infidelity that he brought upon his innocent fiancée? 

 _'It was just sex, for fuck's sake.'_ He reprimanded himself as the alluring face of his fiancée crossed his mind. 

He shook his head vigorously to make such crude thoughts disappear from his mind and with a newfound urgency to reach his pure innocent betrothed; he quickly got off the bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Armand was abruptly woken up from his deep slumber with the never-ending knocks that rained at the door of his bedchamber. 

He shoved the blanket and pushed himself up and away from his omega's warm embrace to confront the intruder who dared to interrupt his moment with his consort. 

Kyungsoo too burbled in disappointment at the sudden lack of warmth around his body. He spoke few incoherent words and latched his body against Sehun's, completely taking him into his arms irking fuming alpha to its limit. Armand with an oath to kill the intruder at this instant flung the door open.

 

To his surprise, the intruder was not any dense omega maid of his manor but his mother; the Queen.

"They are taking him... they are taking my Baekhyunee with them..." His mother; Anne cried holding her son's arms. She began to brawl like a child in her first born's hold.

Armand's eyes widen at his mother's sudden announcement and his head shot up unable to apprehend his mother's words but before he could inquire more; her grip on his arms loosened as she slid up to the floor. 

Anne had fallen limp in his grip.

Armand carefully hefted her limp body and held her against him like a child. He yelled for his omega who scampered like an overgrown puppy to him.

Kyungsoo's heart sank in his chest at the scene bestowed in front of him. And the next thing he knew, he was shaking Sehun awake and pulling him away from the bed to make space for the Queen.

 

Sehun rubbed his sleepy eyes with his stubby hands and whined at his brother for sudden disruption only to avail no response from him as the said man was shaking like a leaf.

Kyungsoo knew very well that the wrath of an angry alpha was something to behold. He didn't want to anger his alpha more by his terse comment therefore he chose to be quiet and asked Sehun too. 

 

"Soo-"

"Shh Sehun, not now," Kyungsoo spoke swallowing heavily as he anxiously waited for his alpha's next command. His voice was coarse and it was trembling.

 

 

Armand laid the queen in the bed and tucked her warmly in the covers before turning to face his omega.

"Kyungsoo," Armand spoke keeping his eyes on Kyungsoo for a long moment. He stared at him as if waiting for his omega to say something. But Kyungsoo kept his eyes down at his feet, feeling a little uncomfortable with his intense stare. 

On not getting any response, Armand brought his hand to omega's chin and raised it enough to meet his eyes. 

 

"Take care of mother and  do not leave her side until I tell you otherwise." Kyungsoo throat closed at his touch and breathlessly he nodded his head, heart beating erratically.

He could feel the anger bubbling in his alpha mate's body.

The barbarous vexation posed by his mate was suffocating him. He knew it was better than to try and question when Armand was in this sort of mood.

"Yes... yes Alpha..." Kyungsoo whimpered when Armand's hold at his chin tightened.

Armand hummed and let go his chin before storming out of the chamber. 

 

 

Armand drew a deep breath and marched into the Great hall.

A few minutes later Jules to joined in and took his place next to Armand. They both exchanged a worried look before addressing their father with a respectful bow, who had his head hung low on his throne.

"Father-" 

"Get Baekhyun ready for his Journey to Raven's realm," Arthur spoke in a subtle command, rising up from his throne. 

Armand stiffened at his father's words whereas Jules gaped at his brother then at his father in disbelief.

 

"What? What are you saying?? You promised us, father!" He screeched, already making his way to his father, he kept his hand on his father's shoulder to grab his attention which he did receive but in a complete different way.

The sound of the slap resonated across the manor.

A slap stung Jules's cheek, and he gasped not because it hurt, rather it didn't even faze him; what caught him off guard was his father's temper which he rarely loses. 

“Don’t address me as your father anymore!” Arthur yapped with a ferocity that silenced Jules.

"You have lost all your rights to call me your father!" He hollered, turning his back to Jules. 

Jules stared down at Arthur, obviously shocked by his violence act upon him but it didn't stop him from questioning further.

"Father, what did-"

"Stop!" Armand cuts him off and took a step forward to confront the king. Jules clenched his jaw but nevertheless followed his brother's command.

 

"His Majesty, May I know the reason behind this?" Armand asked keeping his voice and demeanour as polite as possible. 

"Jules can tell you better," His father scoffed, not at all intimidated by Armand's sudden change in behaviour.

"No! I can't!" Jules yelled, throwing every sense of courtesy out of the window.

"Fuck! Just tell me what happened? What did I do wrong??" The whole episode exasperated Jules. He was losing his mind. He can't keep calm as his brother. He needed the answer instantly.

His wolf was clawing his heart; ready to jump at anyone and everyone.

"Jules! Enough! Don't forget you are standing in the great hall!" Armand berated keeping his hands on his shoulder only to get it shrugged off. 

"Armand, start the preparation!" Arthur spat, ignoring his sons' turmoil.

Armand gawked at his father's stubbornness, he couldn't believe his words and consequently he refused to listen to the King.

"His Majesty, this is not possible. Baekhyun isn't going anywhere." Armand spoke with firmness. His voice carried across the hall.

"You dare to go against your King," Arthur challenged, eyes red with anguish.

"No, I dare to stand against injustice," Armand argued. Jules looked at his brother in surprise. It was his first time seeing Armand standing against their father strongly.

"Injustice?" His father scoffed turning his back against them.

"We are not in a position to talk about justice not when we are accused of a heinous crime." Arthur let out, frowning.

"Crime? What crime?" Armand questioned, dreadfully. 

"Reginas are accused of  treason!" Armand's next words come to an abrupt halt on listening to his father's statement whereas Jules's stood there soulless as if he knew the reason behind it.

 

"If we don't send Baekhyun with them now, Raven's will declare war. A war which we are not prepared for." Arthur sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. At that moment he felt so small completely opposite to what he was.

 

Armand unsure of how to put the words together questioned his father once again.

"Father, What... treason..."

 

"Armand, Jules... he's accused of sexual assault on Raven's King's consort."

 

"He bedded Lucas's unadulterated consort forcefully." Arthur spoke with a disgust, unable to face his sons.

 

A chill surged down Armand’s spine and his throat tightened making him difficult to breathe.

With hands balled into fists at his sides, he walked up to Jules and held his shoulders tightly.

"Jules, did you... did you-" His question immediately got answered when he saw Jules trembling, unable to form a coherent word.

"Brother, I'm... sorry... I didn't know... I didn't force him..." Shocked and petrified Armand retrieved his hand away from Jules, he took few steps back not able to stand the space Jules was in.

He felt disgusted.

 

"Armand, we are not ready for war. We can't risk our people lives. Prepare carriages and ask Kyungsoo to accompany Baekhyun on his journey." Arthur muttered, before stepping out of the great hall, utterly defeated.

 

Armand stared into space for a beat before slowly nodding his head.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 115 kudos gave me the strength to continue this fic. Thank you everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

Jongin swallowed hard, shifting back as Lucas threateningly approached him with a lash in hand. The omega maids responsible for his whereabouts were already flogged and branded on the forehead with death sentences once back to their realm. In Lucas's eyes, their carelessness towards his omega was felonious.

Jongin shivered, unable to help the trickle of fear and pure hatred for the sick creature who had tortured innocent omegas and was now heading for him.

He winced when he saw him raising whip in his hand. It was a wicked-looking whip with several knots in it. It was different from what Raven's king had asked his guards to use on the poor omega maids. 

The whip in Lucas's hand was sinister and could easily strip the skin from the body.

The looks on the guards' faces made Jongin realised the trouble he was in. 

He knew something terrible was about to happen.

"You dared to spread your legs for someone who wasn't me," Lucas mocked, lips turned down in disapproval. He circled Jongin's trembling body slowly as if quivering omega was his prey.

"If not for me you would have been serving several gruff, horny alphas and betas in the brothel you were born." He brought the whip down with such force that it whistled through the air but didn't let it touch Jongin's beautifully tanned skin. He wanted to savour the fear that was emanating from Jongin.

On realising Lucas's scheme Jongin gulped, sweat already forming on his forehead and entire body heating up at the fear of being lashed. 

He wasn't ready for the game Lucas aimed to play. He wished it was all over by now.

If the death was his end then he wished it to come sooner.

"You are birthed by some whore I don't even remember and yet you have the nerve to go against me!" Lucas yelled and this time he used all his strength to bring the whip down on Jongin's back. The whip cut through Jongin's tunic and his skin. The crack of the whip as it struck his skin made everyone cringe. Jongin's eyes burned as pain ripped through his body and he cried out in pain. The painful cry and never-ending hits made everyone shut their eyes in horror.

Drops of blood flicked into the air as Lucas brought the whip back again and again.

Jongin uncontrollably sobbed and whimpered in torturing pain begging him to stop but as much as Jongin hoped the cold-blooded alpha to stop, he knew he wouldn't. 

Another heart-wrenching cry left Jongin's mouth as the omega felt the pain that he hadn't felt before.

It was agonising and he knew it was just the beginning.

“Is it true?!” Yixing screeched, bursting into the room. Chanyeol sighed, straightening the cuffs of his tunic.

“Be more specific, Yixing,” He spoke, turning around to face his brother, who was bathed in sweat as if he had run thousands of miles to reach up to him. 

“Regina's prince bedded father's new possession?” He asked, eyes full of disbelief.

Jongdae stiffened, eyes widen in shock. He looked at Yixing then at Chanyeol for more information. 

“Yes,” Chanyeol answered blatantly.

Yixing lips parted as he gaped at his brother. 

“WHAT? But how?" Jongdae added, joining the conversation.

"That's none of your concern," Chanyeol spoke with a tinge of abhorrence, holding grudges against Jongdae for walking on him last night.

"Chanyeol can we not bring last night conversation in this matter. Let bygones be bygones." Yixing spoke on behalf of Jongdae who pretended to have a bigger ego than Chanyeol.

Giving a nonchalant shrug, Chanyeol sat at the foot of the bed and looked at them with an unreadable expression.

"Brother, we all know why Jongdae reacted that way. We are short in time and your little escapade with licentious Nia got us nowhere." Yixing mumbled. He glanced at Jongdae, wordlessly telling him to man up and speak up for himself.

Jongdae taking up the hint very well walked up to Chanyeol and sat next to him.

"Brother, I apologise for my temperament. It wasn't appropriate." He admitted his mistake and genuinely asked for the apology.

Chanyeol nodded his head, accepting his step brother's apology. However, the more ominous side of him is revealed through his jealousy and lack of forgiveness.

"Chanyeol," Yixing spoke catching the said man's attention.

"By any chance, this mess was caused by you?" He almost whispered, stepping closer to the edge of the bed.

"He made a good scapegoat for everything that had been going wrong lately." Chanyeol snickered softly remembering how he planted Lucas's most valued omega in Prince Jules's bed-chamber.

And to make it easy, the valued omega was in heat making a perfect prey for a predator like Jules.

On listening Chanyeol's offensive comment where Jongdae blinked blankly Yixing clenched his jaw. 

"Chanyeol! This is insane! You… why would you do something like that?" Yixing asked, eyes full of disbelief. 

The said man shrugged, rising on his feet, walking towards the window.

"Do you even realise how many lives you have put in danger with your scheme?" He added voice coated with absolute disappointment.

Chanyeol turned back and faced Yixing. "As you said we were short in time and this incident would compensate for all the time lost!" He answered with a levelled voice.

"You will make up to the lost time by putting innocent omega in danger?" He questioned, looking straight into Chanyeol's beady and harsh eyes.

"He was just another whore meant for warming king's bed," Chanyeol argued, stepping into Yixing's space threateningly.

"He's our brother, we share the same blood!" Yixing yelled and the next thing he knew he was harshly thrust against the wall with Chanyeol's strong hand around his neck.

"Don't call King's bedwarmer our brother. He's the son of a whore who managed to catch our sickening father's eyes." Chanyeol enunciated each word dangerously tightening his hold around Yixing's neck.

Jongdae quickly got hold of Chanyeol and pulled him away from Yixing making the latter drop on the ground coughing.

"Brother, calm down please." Jongdae pleaded, holding him at a place.

"He... poor omega... he doesn't deserve this..." Yixing coughed, shaking his head in complete resentment.

"And what about us?! Do we deserve this? Despite being born with royal blood in our veins we are nothing but just a pawn to our sorry excuse of a father." Chanyeol shrugged Jongdae's hands away and shouted at the panting alpha.

"He might be our brother, just like hundreds of others whose mothers were bedded by our debauched father but it doesn't mean we go on a spree to rescue every one of them," Chanyeol mocked, snorting slightly. He paced into bedroom relentlessly trying his best to appease the rage building in him.

"We can't save every one of them. At least he could be of some use as he will make our way towards our purpose apparent." Chanyeol let out frowning.

"We could have saved him at least." Yixing echoed.

"Why should we? What difference it would have made?" Chanyeol asked, eyebrows raised.

"It would have made us a better person than our father is. What you did today was nothing different from what our father has been doing." The hint of failure in Yixing's voice made Chanyeol see red. Despite Jongdae's strong grasp over him, he managed to get to Yiixng and pulled him up on his feet once again shoving him to the wall with a loud plop.

"Don't start something you can't finish!" he warned eyes blazing crimson red.

"Brother... please," Jongdae called, pacifying fuming alpha.

Chanyeol snapped furiously however released Yixing pushing away and strode out of the room his anger rippling through him.

Jongdae quickly helped Yixing on his feet and made him sit on the chair next to the wall. He flashed Yixing a sad smile before taking a seat next to him. 

"Yixing, let us just trust Chanyeol with this. We are in this together. We need to put our trust in him." He spoke, hoping that Yixing would not hear the tremble in his voice.

They both were scared to bones. With Chanyeol in the scene, there will always be a tendency for emotional flare-ups, especially anger or short-tempered spurts, but just as quickly as they experience an outburst, the emotion recedes.

Chanyeol might be on their side but he was a reflection of their father- Lucas. He was Lucas's firstborn and rightful heir of Raven's throne. The only thing that differentiated them from each other was the path they chose to walk on. Where Lucas was a worshipper of Demon, Chanyeol believed to be a descendant of  _ Zeus _ , who had cursed Lucas and their ancestors to be shape-shifters. 

Unline Reginas and other packs in realms, Ravens were cursed to be shapeshifters. Their blood was purest of all as they were first to step on the earth as werewolves.

Other packs like Reginas were given a chance to be one, they were brought on earth to eliminate the packs like Ravens who had long forgotten about their curse and turned this bane into the power of the beast.

"How long are we going to be like this? I'm afraid we are becoming just like our father." Yixing muttered, sitting on the bed, blood pounding in his head.

"We are not. We don't worship devil like him. Chanyeol is right we can't be compared with him." Jongdae argued, sucking in a few breaths.

"Don't forget we are his offspring and that also makes us great, great-grandson of King Lyacon." Yixing let out with tears threatening his tired eyes.

"We are bound to make a mistake. We are cursed! Each of us is." Jongdae bit his lip, trying hard to stop tears trickling at the corner of his eyes. The saddest part of it all is that the silly future what they have been dreaming ever since they turned eighteen was nothing but a mere desire. To fulfil it they had to go against all odd but above all their sire- who had long back taken the path of sin.

Their father whose ancestors were punished by the deity for their mistake; instead of begging for their forgiveness had shaken the hand with the devil.

 

 

 

Raven's founder- King Lycaon was punished by  _ Zeus, the sky and thunder god for _  killing their own son  _ Nycitmus  _ and serving his flesh to test Zeus's omniscience.

Lyacon performed it to impress the demon and asked the immortality in return of it.

Zeus on knowing Lyacon's scheme punished and anathematised his realm for the wickedness he committed.

The sky and thunder god refused to give its blessing to their realm, hence Raven's land had been ostracised from the grace of rainfall for several decades.

The shapeshifters in Raven were deserted.  Tired of long, waterless summer they requested their kings to ask forgiveness and lift the curse from their realm but none of the ancestors paid heed rather they chose to be ignorant and made deal with the demon who indeed offered them with a stream but at the cost of their people lives.

By now Raven's ruler became the worshipper of the demon. The devil they worshipped demanded sacrifices. From countless animals to fertile omega; every year they were killed in the name of demon they chanted.

In return, they were rendered with the power everybody envied. None of the packs indulged themselves in any kind of rivalry with them because they knew the result would always end in Raven's favour with fatal consequences for them to bear.

Among all the packs on the earth, Ravens were the only one who had the exaltation of taming flying beasts-  _ Griffin _ .

Griffin, the Lion-eagles were gifted to Ravens for their loyalty towards demons.

Just like many other things; Demon's valuable possession Griffin too came with a price. A price which every ruling King of Raven had to fulfil.

The ruling King of Raven will have to provide his 5th son's flesh for Griffin to feed on.

Griffin accepted King's 5th son's heart to be their pet for another century until the next ruler comes in continuation.

The aforementioned ritual was practised by every single King of Raven and would have been repeated by future King Chanyeol too only if 5th son of Lucas has not happened to be his loving brother  _ Sehun _ .

As planned, On Sehun's fifteenth winter; Lucas, the leader of Raven will offer his heart to Griffin to continue the custom started by his forefathers.

Despite of the growing radicalism of his sons, Lucas's loyalty to the hellhounds remained surprisingly strong.

He left no room for arguments which led Chanyeol to commence his combat.

Ever since he came to know that Sehun was the one who had to be sacrificed in the name of ritual, he had been scheming secretly against their king.

Moreover joining hands with various packs and winning their support was part of it.

For others, it might appear that Ravens are brutally capturing different packs against their will but in reality,  Ravens are at war with each other.

 

 

Jongdae drew in a deep breath. "We are no different from Chanyeol," He let out grabbing Yixing's attention.

The latter gave him a sceptic look which he ignored entirely.

"Don't act as if you don't know." He added.

Yixing narrowed his eyes at him, clenching his trembling hand. They aren't supposed to even think about it and here his brother has dared to speak it aloud.

"Don't even think about it!" Yixing's voice boomed with a firmness.

 "Yeah, right. I won't but before blaming him for cheating or being wrong, think about what we did." Jongdae murmured at length, sounding nearly drowning.

Yixing clenched his eyes shut before telling his brother to shut his mouth. 

"Chanyeol is our scapegoat. Isn't it brother?" Jongdae breathed out with a pathetic chuckle.

Yixing fell silent again. His unconscious mind didn't want to make a liar of him but he knew better than anyone that a deceiver lived within him.

Where Chanyeol was conspiring against the King, Jongdae and Yixing contrived against their half brother-  _ Crown Prince Chanyeol. _

Just like Chanyeol, they too had their reason.

The war among the Ravens had to end though under the cloud of war, it is humanity hanging itself on a cross of iron.

The battle over virtue was about to get even more brutal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 130 Kudos. <3


End file.
